


I'm Sorry

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Gavin Meet Gavin [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unfinished, everyone is distressed, gabriel is distressed, gabriel likes animals, gavin and gabriel accidentally have a heart to heart at work, gavin is distressed, gavin is soft, really loudly, snippet of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Gavin realizes he is... soft... for his copy.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and ends abruptly

“You might have been the one he replaced, but I was the replacement! I thought-- I thought I was the original, I thought he cared about me, I didn't know! I didn’t know there was another Gavin!” The copy of him started sobbing. The LED on his head was solid red. “I th-thought he loved me! But I was just-- just a copy, just a backup because he couldn't have you!”

  
Fuck, it hurt. Everything was a mess. His own eyes stung and his throat was tight with emotion. He wanted to be angry at it--  _ him _ , but fuck, Elijah really captured the essence of an overly emotional childhood Gavin. It was like looking at a mirror in more than appearance, he saw himself, a lonely child convinced he was unlovable because his own family ignored or belittled him. Something in him broke, and the tears streamed down his face.

 

“That’s-- that’s just how he is, he didn’t think about me-- about you… us, before he did things. All that intelligence and he’s still dumb as a fucking rock, right?”

 

The android nodded, hugging himself tightly. Gavin felt another strong wave of sympathy and before he could think about it, he reached out for his copy and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

“Stop crying, you’ll get a headache,” he sniffed. The android’s arms snaked around his waist and squeezed him back, burying his face in his neck.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I replaced you.”

 

“It’s not your fault for existing, it’s Elijah’s fault. If he was here I’d punch his smug little face.”

 

“I want to hate him but-- but I c-can't. I still love him…”

 

“I know. Fuck, I know exactly how you feel.” As much as he wanted to strangle his brother, make him hurt too, there was always going to be a small part of him that remembered the good times they shared.

 

“What am I going to do? I don’t want to go back, I don't want to live there anymore. Not knowing what I am.” That was a good question. Androids still weren't accepted by everyone. He couldn't go with Gavin, his neighbors were very anti-android. They would tear him apart. If this Gavin was really based on his childhood personality before he toughened up, he would take it poorly. It made his heart ache remembering how painfully lonely those years were and he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

 

“I… don’t know, but we’ll find something for you.”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Connor’s voice said, reminding Gavin that they were  _ still at the precinct, fuck, did everyone witness their argument and breakdowns? _ “If you want, Hank and I have space at home.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. I already asked and he said he wouldn't mind.” His opinion of Connor suddenly grew in that moment.

 

“You like animals, right?” Gavin said suddenly. “Anderson has a dog, you know. Not-- not as cute as a cat, but…”

 

“I love animals.” 


End file.
